


You Are Not Alone

by Beautiful Chaos (Venkaskribbles)



Series: The Map That Leads to You [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venkaskribbles/pseuds/Beautiful%20Chaos
Summary: A quick one-shot following 4X02!





	

Hey all! Just needed at least one more little scene ad the end of that episode! Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

 

As the tail lights from Mary’s truck faded into the distance, Hayley couldn’t help but smile a little as Elijah turned from where he had stood, walking back towards where Hayley stood. He had an expression on his face that she could best characterize as amused. Mary had insisted on departing the house the moment the Mikaelson’s had returned, but Elijah had felt compelled to speak with the older woman before she left despite the daggers present in Mary's eyes whenever she saw any vampire. He had managed to catch her right as she was driving off. Hayley’s head tilted slightly in curiosity as he stepped up before her.

“What was that about?” She asked quietly, genuinely curious. Elijah tilted his head around slightly to gaze once more at the fading lights from her truck in the darkness. 

“She has been a close ally and friend to both you and Hope while my siblings and I were at our most vulnerable. She was someone you could trust when you had little else. I simply wanted to express my gratitude and tell her that I owe her a favor.” He offered, his words plain but heavy with the weight of a promise from Elijah Mikaelson. Hayley’s brow rose in amusement, able to take a guess what such an offer would probably elicit from her one time grandmothermother-in-law.

“And in what manner did she tell you to fuck off?” Hayley asked with a chuckle. Elijah gifted her then with one of his rare full smiles, genuinely fond of the ire and spunk of the Werewolf elder.

“She requested that I immediately dagger all of my siblings and let her dump their coffins into the bayou never to be seen again.” Laughter spilled from Hayley then, the full breadth of it pushing through her lungs.

“That sounds like Mary.” She nodded, shaking her head with a softening chuckle as she turned back towards the house. Slipping her arm through Elijah’s offered elbow, her mood shifted slowly as they made their way down the long driveway to the house. The true weight of her task to save the Mikaelson’s had been lifted, but in its place she found a deep weariness beginning to settle into her. Swallowing down a sudden lump in her throat, she glanced sidelong at him, not bothering to clear the curtain of hair that partially obscured the sight of him. Not sure if she would be able to keep her emotions in check if she looked at him fully. “That was kind of you...thanks.” 

Elijah pulled up to a stop, the tea lights of the porch illuminating his handsome face, as she found the courage to look at him fully. She found herself gazing at a face that she had missed so deeply that the very thought of losing him again made her chest tighten with irrational fear. He gently untangled his arm from hers, hands coming up to frame her face. On reflex, she leaned her head against one of them, desperately seeking the comfort that only his touch could give her. She exhaled the breath she hadn’t even realized she was holding.

“It is nothing compared to what this family owes you Hayley.” He examined her frame, realizing he could see the strength draining out of her as she she truly accepted that she was no longer on her own, and that she could share her burdens with their family once more. 

Share her burdens with him. 

Without warning he scooped her up into his arms, using his speed to move them to her room on the second floor in the space of a breath. A sleepy laugh escaped her then as he lowered her with utmost care into her bed, too tired to protest being babied so. She decided that just this once she would surrender to someone willing to be the caretaker. It felt so good, like drug in her veins, making her almost euphoric at the edges of her bone-deep exhaustion. 

Elijah moved slower than was needed then, making each movement suffused with his affection, etching it with his desire to make her feel comfortable and safe as he pulled off her boots, followed shortly thereafter by her pants, leaving her in her camisole and panties as he pulled the heavy country quilt folded at the foot of the bed up over her shoulders. Soundless moved to close the door and turn off the lights as he listened to the sounds of his other family settling down into their new temporary home. Niklaus in the room next door, watching his daughter dream.

Already seeing the slow rise and fall of Hayley’s chest as she began to quickly sink into sleep he slipped off his own shoes and laid down beside her. Arm reaching around the curve of her hip, he smiled as she mumbled something unintelligible and wiggled back slightly, pressing her back against him. He kissed her hair gently then, taking in deep the scent of her. He had been asleep for far too long and more than happy to take his watch and chase way any darkness that might haunt her dreams.  

  
“Rest easy my love. You are not alone.”

 

 

_ Fin. _


End file.
